


A helpful man

by f1championship



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/pseuds/f1championship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jolyon is sad the day before Christmas, but fortunately for him, he will meet a nice guy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The good bartender

It is the twenty-fourth of December, the night before Christmas. A man is sitting down at the bar, alone, and he seems really drunk. 

“Another drink, please,” Jolyon asks the bartender.

The bartender looks at his customer, he’s barely able to lift his head off the bar and his eyes are half open. “No, you’ve drunk enough for now, let me take you home.”

“Your job is to give me drinks when I ask it!” Jolyon tries to slam his fist on the bar but he just ends up slipping further off his stool.

“I think you’ve had enough, and alcohol will not fix your problems. So do you want to talk?” The bartender’s voice is deep and low, but the words come out soft, like he’s afraid to startle Jolyon.

He’s wiping down some glasses and putting them on the shelf, waiting for him to speak. After a few minutes of silence, Jolyon starts to talk. 

“My boyfriend, he left me for another man.”

“That’s rough.” The bartender offers Jolyon a glass of water, and he accepts it without meeting his eyes.

“He left me a voicemail. A voicemail. What kind of guy would do that?”

“The sort of guy that you’re better off without.”

“I don’t even want to go home, it’s so empty without him.” Jolyon sighs, it all sounds so pitiful when he says it out loud.

“Oh. If you wanted some company this Christmas you could come to my apartment. It’s tiny but there is enough space for two.”

“Why are you so nice to me? I was really mean to you.“ Jolyon slumped against the bar, this stranger was willing to help him even when he was being nasty to them. "I don’t even know your name.” 

“I’m Daniil. It’s okay, I understand why you were upset. You seem to be a nice guy who’s just going through a rough patch.”

Jolyon took out his car keys, propping himself against the bar as he prepared to stand up. “I should be going.”

“No, you’re not able to drive, you’ve drank far too much! Let me drive you,” says Daniil, snatching Jolyon’s keys away from him.

Finally, after Daniil’s finished closing up the bar, Jolyon lets Daniil drive him home. When they arrive, Jolyon’s unable to walk without falling, so Daniil takes him on his shoulder and carries him to bed. He takes off his Jolyon’s shoes and pulls the duvet over him.

The next morning, Jolyon has an epic headache and he goes to the kitchen to find some aspirin, when he catches sight of a stranger in his home.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” yelled Jolyon.

“I’m Daniil. You were so drunk that I had to drive you home, and I was worried that you might hurt yourself so I slept on the couch.” Daniil was hoping that Jolyon would remember him, he didn’t want any hassle. He knew he should have left after dropping him off last night but he just couldn’t leave him in that state. “Sit, I’ll make you a cup of tea.” Daniil had lived in Britain long enough to know that tea was always the answer.

“You’re so nice.” Jo sat down on the nearest chair, dropping into it as Daniil made him a cup of tea, bringing him a glass of water for his aspirin.

“Merry Christmas, even if this isn’t how you imagined it.”

“Thank you. But you can go now, you probably have family to spend Christmas with.”

“No, I don’t have anyone. But even if I did, I’d stay here with you. You look like you need the company more.”

Jolyon blushes, he scurries off to take a shower, aware that he slept in the clothes that he’s wearing. When he comes back they eat breakfast together. They share their best memories of Christmases past, but eventually the conversation comes back round to Jolyon’s ex-boyfriend.

"Who would do that on Christmas Eve? Why wait until then to tell me that he was cheating on me?” Tears well up in Jolyon’s eyes and Daniil leans in to give him a hug.

“It’s not your fault. You deserve much better than that, you’re better off without him.” Daniil holds Jolyon tighter, letting him cry it all out. “You’ll meet someone who really loves you, I know it.”

“But you, why are you alone at Christmas? Where is your family?” asks Jolyon, as he wipes the tears out of his eyes.

“They don’t talk to me anymore, since I told them that I was gay. It was really hard for me but luckily, I had someone to help me through it, an Australian guy who always had a smile on his face, but unfortunately he went back to Australia”

“Do you still talk to him?” asks Jolyon.

“Yes, but it’s not the same as having them nearby. I’m sure you would love him! It’s impossible for people not to love him!” says Daniil.

“Yes, I’m sure I would.” Jolyon smiles, and it feels like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders.


	2. Christmas at Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jolyon and Daniil becomes closer, more than friends...

At the end of the day, Daniil leaves Jolyon, he went home to change his clothes and take a shower. Then, he goes to open his bar, even though he doesn’t expect many people to be coming in on Christmas day. The bar had been open for a while when the door finally opened, and Daniil was relieved to see Jolyon strolling in.

“I hope you don’t want to get drunk like yesterday!” Daniil laughed, he wasn’t sure that he wanted to be dealing with drunk Jolyon two nights in a row.

“Don’t worry, I will only drink water! But I was alone at home and I wanted to spend Christmas with a nice guy so I thought it would be fun to come here.”

“As you can see, I’m alone too, and since it’s only the two of here, I could close the bar. What would you like to do?”

“I don’t know, maybe we could go outside and see the stars, and all the Christmas lights. It’s a nice clear night.” Jolyon suggested, but he realized that it’s maybe a bit too romantic.

“No problem! Let me close the bar and we will go for a walk.”

They walked into the city, and they admire all the Christmas light on the houses and in the gardens. Some people had gone to a lot of effort decorating. Without paying attention, Daniil puts his arm around Jolyon’s shoulders as if they were a couple.

“Oops, does it make you uncomfortable?” asks Daniil, who succumbs to the romantic atmosphere of the night.

“Not at all Dany, if you want you can even held my hand.” Jolyon meant it as a joke but Daniil takes it seriously and reaches out to hold his hand.

They walked as if they were a couple, and they decided to go to a park where there weren’t the lights of the city, which had been preventing them from seeing the stars in the sky. They lay down on the cold grass, and Daniil still has his arm around Jolyon’s shoulders. Fortunately, there wasn’t any clouds in the sky, so they can see all the stars, and Daniil tells Jolyon the story of the stars, all of which Daniil had made up, but Jolyon listens carefully to him and laughs.

Daniil rolls over and kisses Jolyon on the cheek, it was a friendly kiss, but Jolyon moves so that he can kiss him on the lips.

“Sorry, I don’t know what made me to do that. Really sorry.” Jolyon blushes but the dark sky hides his red cheeks.

Daniil doesn’t answer with words. He takes Jo’s head in his hand, and he kisses him.

“Maybe we should go home, it’s getting colder now,” says Daniil.

“Do you want to come to my place? I could warm you up, but I only have one blanket so we’ll have to share.”

“No problem.” Dany smiles at the thought of snuggling up with Jolyon.

When they get back to Jo’s apartment they go straight to bed, because it was late and they were both tired. Jolyon takes Daniil in his arms, and they finally fall asleep, Daniil’s head on Jo’s hairy chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and of course Nothing is true


	3. A good surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jolyon invited Daniel, Daniil's very good friend, to make him a big surprise

One week later, Daniil has not gone back to his home since Christmas day. Someone knocks on the door, and Jolyon, who is busy making food, asks Dany to open the door. When he opens the door, he’s shocked at who’s standing there.

“The honey badger and I are very happy to arrive from Australia! It was a long trip.”

“What the hell are you doing here Daniel!” asks Daniil, who smiles like a child on Christmas day.

“Well, are you going to explain it to him or do I?” asks Daniel to Jolyon.

“Wait, you organised this, Jo?”

“Yes sweetie, to thank you for being so nice to me the twenty-fourth.”

Daniil jumps on Jolyon to kiss him, and they end up falling onto the floor. Daniel laughs before helping them to get up, and they sit down on the sofa, Jolyon offers them a cup of tea, but they both decline, so Jolyon is the only one drinking tea. 

“Why are you here?” Daniil asks Daniel. Daniil had missed seeing his friend, and he’s still in shock that Daniel is actually here sitting on the sofa with him.

“Jo called me and said that you were missing me.” Daniel pinches Daniil’s cheek, his big grin shining out. “So, I got on the first flight to come and see my favourite Russian boy!”

“You couldn’t give me a better present, Jo!” Daniil kisses him again and again, and Daniel watches them with the cutest smile.

Daniel waits for them to finish kissing before asking, “Where did you two meet? I want to know all the details!”

“It wasn’t the best way to meet someone, but I refused to serve him one more drink and I ended up having to drive him home.” Daniil looks at Jolyon with a grin on his face, he can’t believe something like that could have led them both here.

“And then I came back to his bar the next night, to spend more time with him,” Jolyon adds, reaching out to take Daniil’s hand.

“I understand, he did have the same effect on me the first time I saw him.” Daniel laughs and looks at Dany

“But where you will sleep, Dan?” asks Daniil.

“I will lend him my bed, and I will sleep on the couch.” Jolyon pauses to look at Dany. “If you’re not heading home, you could share the bed with him,” says Jolyon, with a wink.

“You really planned everything sweetie, but I can’t let you sleep on the couch, there should be room for the three of us in the bed,” Daniil suggests.

“I think it might be little small.” Jolyon’s not sure why he’s trying to talk Daniil out of his idea, he wouldn’t mind spending the night curled up with Daniil.

“It will be tight, but does it bother you to be between two incredible and amazing men?” Daniil smiles.

“He always wins!” Jolyon says to Daniel.

During the day, Jo goes to the supermarket, because his fridge was empty. Daniel and Daniil insist on going with him, so they all go to the supermarket, and Daniel goes to the toiletries section because he has to buy a new toothpaste and toothbrush. Daniil goes to the alcohol, he gets a couple of bottles of champagne to celebrate the New Year. Finally, Jolyon goes to the biscuit row, he’s got to refill the biscuit tin so that they’ve got biscuits for the tea and then he puts a box of tea in the trolley, before putting another box in. Normally, it should last around a week, but with three of them drinking it, he doesn’t want to run out. 

For dinner, Jolyon has ordered three pizzas, he was too lazy to make food, and they ate it in front of the TV, while watching movies. But suddenly, Daniel asks a very personal question.

“Have you two had sex already?”

Jolyon was drinking and he spits his water all over the table, and started to cough, so Daniil pats him on the back.

“Oops, sorry. I didn’t mean to shock you, mate,” says Daniel.

“I wasn’t prepare for this kind of question… I’m not very comfortable talking about sex,” says Jolyon. “But no, we haven’t. Yet.”

“Yes, we don’t want to rush things, we’re wait the right moment,” adds Daniil.

That night, they all curl up in bed together, with Daniel to the left, Jo in the middle and Daniil at the right of the bed. But, while he was drifting off to sleep, Jolyon’s big cock was hard, and his boxer didn’t hide it. So, Daniil, who isn’t able to sleep either, he’s too excited to sleep. He decides to pull Jo’s boxers down, and he starts to tease Jo with his hand. But Jolyon wakes up, and Daniil takes off his hand but he didn’t have time to put Jo’s cock in his boxer. Jolyon asks him what he’s doing, and Daniil answers him by putting his cock in his mouth.

“Are you crazy? Imagine if Daniel wakes up?” Jolyon whispers, the panic clear in his voice.

“I love it when there’s a chance we could be caught by someone,” answers Daniil, and Jolyon cringed at how loudly Daniil said it.

“I’m not sleeping guys, can I join you?” says Daniel.

Jolyon blushes so much that between his cheeks and his erection, he’s not sure if he has enough blood left for the rest of his body. But he lets Daniil suck him and Daniel leans in to kiss him. Daniel kisses his was down Jolyon’s body to join Daniil and they both work to give to Jolyon the best orgasm that he had ever had. Daniel ends up having to put his hand over Jolyon’s mouth, because Jolyon was getting louder and louder.

After Jolyon came he sprang up, and he takes the condom that he left on his bedside table, just in case, and he asks to Daniil to fuck him. 

Jolyon watched as Daniel kissed Daniil and Daniel started to tease Daniil’s hole with his tongue, while Daniil does the same thing to Jolyon. Then, after a long glance at each other, at the same time, Daniil slides into Jolyon at the same time as Daniel thrusts into Daniil. Daniel holds Daniil’s hips tight, and he thrusts faster and faster. Jolyon loses all notion of time, just endless pleasure as Daniel and Daniil take care of him. He’s snapped out of trance as Daniil and Daniel finally cum at the same time, triggering Jolyon’s orgasm as they all lay gasping and breathless, comfy in each other’s arms. When they have finally caught their breath they all share a bath, it’s a squeeze for the three of them to fit in the bath, but it’s was a wonderful feeling to have Dan and Dany close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and of course Nothing is true


	4. The doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jolyon feels guilty for what he did with Dan and Dany last night

After the bath, they all curled up in bed, Jolyon in Dany’s arms, who had Daniel cuddled into the back of him. As usual, Jolyon is the first to wake up, and he goes to the kitchen to prepare breakfast - coffee and tea, with biscuits and croissants. Jo didn’t sleep well the previous night, not because it’s too tight with all three of them in the bed (he loves the feeling of Dany next to him) but he worries about what happened before they went to sleep. He is not used to doing things like that, and especially not with someone that he’s known for less than a day. He wakes Dany up with a good morning kiss, before he goes into the kitchen, to make a cup of tea, so that he can wake himself up.

Jolyon hears a noise in the bedroom, it’s the sound of Dany and Daniel waking up. Daniel’s in his boxers, and nothing else, whereas Dany has on a big sweater, too baggy for him, but it’s comfortable. When they arrive in the kitchen, Dany sees all the croissants, and he kisses Jolyon to thank him for going to the bakery and getting them for him. Daniel pushes the chair in for Dany, as if they were at a restaurant, and Jolyon laughs. But Dany and Daniel hear the nervous edge to Jolyon’s laugh and knew that he wasn’t his usual self.

“Hey baby, what’s up? You don’t seem happy, are you okay?“ Dany looks at Jo, his brow furrowed and he reaches out to hold his hand.

“I didn’t sleep very well last night, to be honest,” says Jolyon.

“I hope it’s not because of me! I know I can use a lot of space in the bed,“ says Daniel.

“You do, but that’s not the reason,” says Jolyon.

“Why?“ Daniel and Dany ask at the same time.

“I felt guilty after our fantastic night yesterday, not because I didn’t like it, I loved it! But I don’t know, is it good what we did? Was it for a night, to have fun, or is there something deeper? Will we do it again? Are we now a couple - but with three people?” asks Jolyon.

Dany takes a deep breath, it’s all so new that he isn’t sure what to think of it yet. “You do ask a lot of questions. To be honest, I haven’t thought about that, and we’re all still young, we can have fun! And, if you want, you don’t have to think of it as a relationship with three people, but just as few friends who have sex together sometimes, if that helps you?” 

“But…" Jolyon tried to talk, but he kept blushing.

“Talk Jo, you can tell us anything. You know we won’t make fun of you.“ Daniel tried to reassure him with a hug.

“I’m glad that you’re so understanding, I’m very lucky. But I’m afraid that if we were all in a relationship that I would be the third wheel, and then, you would leave me because I don’t interest you anymore,” says Jolyon, his mind filled with doubts as to why anyone would ever date him in the first place.

“Don’t worry honey! You will never be the third wheel! Even though I’ve known Daniel longer, I’m in love with you!“ says Dany.

“You love me?” asks Jolyon, a little smile creeping onto his face.

“Yes, I love you! And I love you Daniel! I love you both!”

Daniel and Jolyon kiss Dany, and after a long hug, they started to eat breakfast. There were ten croissants on the table, but by the end of breakfast, they were all gone. Dany was a little bit grumpy because Daniel stole two of his croissants. But Jolyon promised Dany that he would go each day to the little French bakery that was just down the street to buy him croissants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and of course Nothing happened in reality


	5. Three men in one appartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniil needs to leave Jo's appartment to get new clothes. But he doesn't want to leave.

Jolyon, Daniel and Dany were sitting down on the couch, watching tv, when Dany stood up. He had to go home, because he didn’t have any more clean clothes, and he couldn’t borrow Jo or Daniel’s clothes, as they were too big for him. Jo tried to coax him back onto the sofa, but Dany refused.

“I don’t want to leave your apartment, baby. I’m good here with the two men I love the most!” says Dany.

“Why you don’t you live here, permanently?” asked Jolyon, who was biting his lip as he waited for Dany to answer.

“Really?” asked Dany, his eyelashes fluttering as he stared at Jolyon.

“Yes! And you too Daniel, If you don’t have to go back to Australia.” Jolyon and Dany didn’t know yet when Daniel would have to go home.

“Don’t worry, I was planning on staying here. I don’t want to leave you,” Dan said, “I’ve been looking for a job so that I can help pay the rent.” Jo and Dany were reassured, and they went in for a group hug.

“That’s not why I’m asking,” Jolyon said, “It’s because I can’t imagine living alone in this apartment anymore. It would feel so empty without you two here.”

“Yes!” said Daniel and Dany at the same time.

“You’re sure? You can take your time to think about it, I don’t want you to say yes only to make me happy,” said Jolyon.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I…” Daniel glanced at Dany, who nodded in agreement. “We, didn’t say that only for you, we really want this too,” said Daniel.

After that, Dany left. He took all his clothes from his old apartment, and in no time at all, he managed to pack up all of his stuff so that he could take it to Jo’s place. It wasn’t long before he was standing in his new home, amazed at his two beautiful boyfriends.

“I think we should buy a new wardrobe, because it will not be big enough for the three of us,” Jolyon said, as Dany tried to find space to put all his clothes away. “And I have a very good friend who works at Ikea, maybe we could take a trip there?”

So they went to the store, and they had barely made it through the front door when Jolyon saw his friend, Marcus. He was at the entrance of the shop, to host the customers, and he was surprised to see his old friend Jolyon.

Jolyon introduced him to his two boyfriends. Marcus was a little bit shocked to learn that, because he had known Jolyon since high school, and Jolyon was so shy back then, that he couldn’t say hello without bushing. After the shock had worn off, Marcus wanted to know all the details of how they met. So, Jolyon decided to invite him to his apartment, and then Jolyon told Marcus why he was here. Marcus helped them to find the perfect wardrobe, and after they had chosen one, Jolyon gave him his address, and he told him to come for 7.30 p.m. as he knew that Marcus wouldn’t arrive before eight.

Daniil left the apartment around six, he had to work, and since the Christmas holidays were over, he would have more customers at his bar. So, Daniel decided to go with him, to help, and to give Jolyon some space to let him catch up with an old friend.

Marcus arrived at Jo’s apartment around eight, as Jolyon thought. Jolyon got them both a drink, water, since they only had water and orange juice in the fridge, before getting comfy on the sofa so that they could catch up.

“You have to tell me how you went from being too shy to talk to one guy and now, you’re dating two guys.”

“I don’t believe it yet either,” said Jolyon, and he told Marcus the story, from the night that he got drunk, all the way up to now.

“Wow, fortunately Daniil was there to rescue you,” said Marcus.

“Yes indeed. What about you? Still single?” asked Jolyon.

Marcus had a cheeky smile on his face, which meant that he was no longer single.

“So, who is the lucky one who has stolen your heart?” Jolyon laughed until he was coughing, tears streaming down his face.

“You’re an idiot!” said Marcus, smiling at Jolyon as he caught his breath. “His name is Roberto, he’s Spanish. I met him during the summer, when I went to Spain for two weeks. I was on the beach when I saw a cute guy selling donuts and hats. He wandered over to me, and I bought a hat, because I had left mine in my hotel room. And then, every day, I bought two donuts, just so that I could get a chance to talk to him, and for the food too!” Marcus smiled and it made Jolyon happy to see his friend in love. “Then I left my phone number on a receipt, and he called me the next evening.”

“I never knew you were so romantic!” Jolyon smiled as he went in to hug his friend.

“We’re so happy, and he will move to Britain in less than a month, because we want to be together,” said Marcus, “But, I have a question, is it not a squeeze having all three of you in the bed when it’s only meant for two?”

“I love the feeling of having them next to me, I feel secure, and now, I don’t need a blanket anymore because Daniel is so hot every night,” said Jolyon.

Daniel came back from the bar just as Marcus was leaving, Daniil was nice and had let him go home early. He said goodbye to Marcus and once they were alone he kissed Jolyon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and of course none of this really happened, thanks to f1_rabbit who corrected my work

**Author's Note:**

> and of course none of this is true


End file.
